thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Curtis
This is a tribute created by MyWorld. This tribute is ranked level 3 by World, which to him is the highest level in which he can rank a tribute. Therefore, this tribute should not be used by anyone other than World in any circumstances until further notice. Please do not edit this page, unless it is to correct a stupid spelling or grammar error I make. Thank you. :) Name: '''Ashley Curtis '''Age: 14 District: '''12, 13, or 14 (Or highest number District female spot available) '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Ashley is quiet but friendly. She mostly keeps everything to herself and doesn't talk much, unless with her friends, mainly because she can get shy easily, especially with a big group. Mainly she gets along better talking to an individual other person than being in the group. She is also loyal, and trusts her friends and allies easily, and mostly follows their directions. Also, Ashley can get emotional at times, and gets sad easily over death, especially if it is a death of a person she is friends or allies with. She believes that everyone who is nice deserves to live, and that includes even the Careers; they are pretty much forced to kill in order to live. This also means that she has no real enemies in the games, she is just mad at the Capital for forcing everyone to live like this instead of the way they were destined to be. Overall, Ashley is a shy, friendly person who feels bad for everyone who has to take part in the Hunger Games, since they are changing the way they were destined to be to just being a killing machine. '''Weapons: '''Ashley is a focused person, so she will be best with a bow and arrow. Her secondary weapon will be a dagger, a weapon she will use in case of a close-ranged battle. '''Backstory: ''Some people say, that they are born the way that they are destined to be. Some people say, that it's a result of how you were raised.'' That is the quote Ashley uses when asked about her tough life. She has a problem with the second part of the quote though; she had the best, most normal District 14 family anyone could of asked for; a mom, a dad, and, a few years after birth, a little brother, For the first 5 years of her life, Ashley was a happy kid. It seemed like she was going to live a nice, happy, normal life with a picture-perfect District 14 family. That is, until shortly after she turned 5. It was at this one event when she realized that she wasn't like her family. Ashley doesn't remember much about this event, but she remembers it was at her uncle's wedding. She remembers this was when she felt this weird "sinking feeling" toward one of the other girls her age at the wedding. Ashley doesn't remember anything else that occurred, as this took place 9 years ago, nor did she ever see that girl again, but when she looks back at this event, she wonders that if she would have just ignored how that girl made her feel, none of her current problems would ever occur and she could of turned out just like the rest of her family; normal. Ashley doesn't remember too much about the next 9 years, but recently the problem has striked her again. To make a long story short, that wedding experience event began her undeniable attraction toward the same sex. So she was basically a homosexual every since that wedding event, but it wasn't until she was 14 when this started to become public. When she was 13, one day at school. Ashley developed a crush on another 13 year old blonde haired girl named Olivia. After talking privately with her, Olivia started to feel the same way about Ashley, so the two develop a same-sex relationship that must be hidden from the world. At first, Olivia is good with this, and they are successful in hiding their relationship. That is, until Ashley's troublemaking little brother, Cooper, finds out. Always wanting to see Ashley get teased, he makes the relationship public to the school. The information spreads around the school like fire, and many start to get aware of Ashley's relationship with Olivia. Things start becoming serious one day when Ashley tries to talk with Olivia one Day shortly after the rumors started. Unexpectedly when doing so, a group of other kids start making fun of Ashley, and Olivia, not wanting to be a part of this, walks away quickly. Throughout the next couple weeks, Ashley becomes a victim of constant teasing and bullying, some of it even becoming physical, all just because of her same-sex relationship. Even the teachers are not on Ashley's side, as they only tell her about the school's "zero-tolerance policy" for her type of behavior. Then one Day, Ashley and Olivia decided to meet up privately in the school Theater. Olivia tells Ashley that she now has a problem; her older brother found out about their relationship and he threatened to tell her parents, who would kill Olivia if they found out. Despite her best efforts, Ashley realizes that due to the bullying she has also went through lately, it would be a good idea to break up their relationship and just hope to recover, even though Ashley truly does love Olivia. When they decided to do one final kiss to end their relationship, little did they know that a group of Ashley's bullies snuck into the theater when they weren't watching, and caught them trying to kiss. Olivia, not wanting to be a part of this anymore, severely betrays Ashley. She directs the blame for their relationship toward Ashley. The bullies then run right after Ashley, wanting to teach her a lesson for this. Unluckily for her, Ashley is chased all around the school and runs right into Olivia's older brother in the gym, who is with 2 of his friends. Olivia's older brother first simply just teases Ashley, but he becomes furious when the bullies tell him that they saw her kiss Olivia, and then starts to get physical. Ashley is punched to the ground, and the students start to kick and make fun of her. Eventually, this gruesome scene finally ends and Ashley returns home, heartbroken. By now, even Ashley's parents learned of this relationship, and they don't know what to do with her as they are against homosexuality. Ashley simply goes to her room, depressed. She considers suicide, but knows if she does that, the bullies win. Instead, she knows that the Hunger Games are coming up. She has one last chance of avoiding a certain depressing life without suicide; by joining the Hunger Games and hoping for the best. She knows that from the moment she volunteers, she will be laughed and jeered at by many around the District. She will live with it, though, and just try her best to be normal in the games. So, that brings us the final question. Why exactly does Ashley want to win the games? She wants to win them not only because it is her only chance of living a successful non-depressing life, but to prove to others that your sexual preference does not make you different from the others. She wants to prove to others that it is Ok to be different. Although she didn't realize it until now, she knows that heterosexuality isn't normal, it is just common. You should have a choice of homosexuality and not be judged by it. So, overall, Ashley wants to bring hope to all others who are different and teased by others just because of something as silly as sexual preference. She may not be the strongest tribute in the games, but she knows winning is a must, not just for her life, but for the support of many others who are getting bullied similar to how she is. Ashley wants change to happen, and this will be her best chance to make that change. And remember, she thinks that this is her destiny from when she was born; to make the change. Appearance: '''Lunaii and real life picture '''Strength: '''Fast (Allowing her to escape deadly situations with more ease than other tributes), Good at Climbing '''Weakness: '''Weak in battle (So she may struggle in battle without her weapon), Bad at Swimming '''Alliance: She will be looking to find an alliance with trustable tributes (meaning no Careers or scary-looking tributes). She will try to find a more private group smaller than the Anti-Careers. If she can't she will just join the Anti-Careers anyway. However, if there is a tribute who has a similar backstory to her (whether it be a male or female), she will join their alliance (Unless its the Careers) Trivia *Ashley is inspired by the character of the same name in the 2011 short drama film "Love Is All You Need?" by Kim Rocco Shields, with a few changes (Mainly to her backstory, which is almost an opposite :P) *Ashley is currently my most detailed tribute, rivaled only to Jrue Maclin. However, to World she is considered his favorite tribute over everyone else *She has appeared in two non-cancelled games so far; FrostyFire's 284th Hunger Games and District 3's Conclusion Games. She will be rarely used and only be reserved for what I think is the best of games. *She is as of this moment World's only tribute to have both a real picture AND lunaii. Hopefully more of this will occur in the future! *I really want everyone who sees this tribute, especially the owner of a games in which she is submitted in, to read her Backstory :). It actually describes an example of a real-life problem going on in this world today. Category:MyWorld's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:District 14 Category:District 13 Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:MyWorld's Level 3 Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer